


Get It Right This Time

by ItsCryingTime



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: aka what I wish would happen after s2e13, another one-shot I had to put out into the universe, no pairings just good old fashion drabble kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsCryingTime/pseuds/ItsCryingTime
Summary: This is not exactly what Sebastian pictured when he thought of death. And he did not expect to see her, of all people. Even in death, she found ways to sacrifice herself for his pitiful existence.
Kudos: 8





	Get It Right This Time

Sebastian sat up, and blinked several times. He was surrounded by nothingness? Just pure white as far as he could see. He stood carefully, not really sure if he was standing on...anything.

“We don't have a lot of time.” a quiet voice said from behind. No...no it couldn't be. He knew that voice anywhere. He dared not turn around.

“What is this place?” he asked, keeping his eyes locked forward. He would not turn around. This was surely a horrific trick.

“Something like...limbo. But we have no time for that. I managed to convince some of the others to help me. And trust me, they did not think you were worth it. But what you did for that Saltzman person...” she paused, “Sebastian, I always knew there might be good in you. Sometimes I thought it was just wishful thinking...but it turns out maybe I was right.”

Her voice. Saying his name. He couldn't bear it. “You're dead.” he whispered. “I watched you die. Every night, it replays over and over in my mind. Leave me alone, whatever trickery this is, I want no part of it. I'm resigned to my fate.”

That's when he felt the pressure of a hand on his shoulder. He clenched his jaw. He would not turn around. He wouldn't.

“My love.” he felt her breath on the back of his neck, sending shivers down his spine. “Tis not a trick. Listen to me, please. We don't have much time. I'm going to help you...but...”

“But what?”

“It will destroy me.”

He could stand it no longer, he whipped around, and there she was. Just as beautiful as ever. Cassandra did resemble Elizabeth, those her eyes were darker, and if one could believe it, slightly more mischievious. He'd loved those eyes. “You can't do that for me.”

“I have existed for 500 years, love. And I have watched you finally start to move on. Finally free of that coffin. And Elizabeth...who would have thought you'd find another gemini siphon?” she smirked playfully.

“What? You're-”

“I hid it. It was considered an abomination. I abandoned my coven to seek a new life. I'll admit...when we first met, I did have an ulterior motive. I used to siphon you in your sleep, you know.” she tilted her head down, and looked up through her lashes. “But then...things changed. And I knew what you were, but I...I was no better, I'm afraid. Summoning that croatoan just to try and keep you safe. Killing all of those people. For one boy with a devilish smile.”

“You were always perfect.” he argued, "After 17 years of pain, abuse, and horrific torment, you were the only safety I'd ever found."

Cassandra smiled sadly, and grasped his hands in hers. “I am going to send you back to the mortal world. The witches here have granted me enough power to do so, due to your selfless action in the prison world to save the Saltzman family. The Gemini coven is quite grateful for the sacrifice.”

Sebastian shrugged, “You know me, self-sacrificing to a fault.” he joked.

“Don't push your luck.” she laughed. Then her face became serious once more. “But they warned me, my soul will be destroyed. And I don't care about that. I'm done with this afterlife.”

“I won't let you.” He tried to pull away, and realized he couldn't. Cassandra was always more clever than he would ever be. “Don't do this, please. Let me die.”

“There's no turning back.” she whispered. “Get it right this time, my love. She really is lovely, you know.”

He was still struggling to break the connection when everything went bright, and for a moment, he was falling. When he hit solid ground, he found himself in the woods, in the same space he'd allowed himself to become the anchor and save the Saltzman family. Except now, he was in the real world once more.

The school was close. He could be there in a heartbeat. But...not yet. He realized he wasn't what he needed to be for her, or anyone. “I'll get it right, Cassandra.” he promised, “I'll get it right.”


End file.
